Psychoboy
by WhiteRabbit52
Summary: Sakura lives at a mental hospital with her psychologist mother, Tsunade. She not a patient but when she accidentally meets one of her mother's patients she finds herself falling in love with a dangerous psychopath. AU. Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Living in a mental hospital was not normal, Sakura knew this, but she had lived there all her life. The white-washed walls, the stained and chipped walls, the hovering smell of disinfectant were all loved characteristics of her home.

She was not a patient. Of course she wasn't. Her mother, Tsunade, was a psychologist there and they lived in a cottage far away from the main building. Many other psychologists lived there with their families too since it was so far away from anything remotely resembling a human settlement. This place was for people whose mental condition had deteriorated so much that they had to be completely removed from society for fear that they may hurt someone or, in many cases, hurt someone again.

Sakura knew she had nothing to fear. The security was the best money could buy. She barely came into contact with any of the mental patients at all. It was like living on a huge estate with many strangers she would never meet.

One day she finished class earlier than usual. All the sane children on the estate went to the same tutor, Kakashi-sensei, because they were all about the same age. She walked back to her home smiling softly to herself. She found this place so beautiful, juxtaposed with the insanity of its purpose. The sunlight filtered through soft, green leaves and scattered over sprawling lawn. Indigo skies covered the entire estate like a dome, trapping them.

When she reached her home, she placed her flat palm on the wooden door and pushed it open.

"Mom?" She called out and her voice echoed through the cottage, bouncing off its wooden floors and stone walls.

There was no answer so she walked to the kitchen, made herself a cup of coffee, then walked to the lounge to watch some T.V or read her book. She had taken off her shoes by the door so she was just skidding around on the wooden floor in her stocking feet, sometimes stumbling and spilling some coffee.

She was humming tunelessly when she walked into the lounge but she stopped suddenly. For a full minute, she just stared until she opened her mouth, found her voice and said,

"Hi,"

He was quite possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He was tragically beautiful with his soft, black locks that hung over his pale face with his rose red lips parted as he stared at her with obsidian eyes. Her own green eyes were wide and, realizing that she was staring, she looked down and let her own pink hair cover her face in embarrassment. She didn't know what to say. She was so shocked to find such a terrible angel sitting in her lounge.

"Hello," He answered her. Sakura blushed the same colour as her hair.

She desperately wanted to say something. More than anything, she wanted to have a single conversation with him. She wanted to think of something witty or funny but as the seconds ticked past she decided that she would settle for saying _anything. _

She looked up and smiled at him, then swiftly turned around and walked straight out of the room. When she got to her bedroom she closed the door. She stood, frozen, in her room for a long time until she had gathered her thoughts.

Sakura couldn't believe how suddenly this feeling of infatuation had come over her. It knocked her off her feet and left her breathless. When she closed her eyes, she could recall his face so clearly it was as if his impression had been tattooed on the back of her eye lids. At that point, she was sure that she loved him with all her heart but, she admitted, there was always the danger of confusing lust with love.

The next day, over breakfast, Sakura slowly built up the courage to ask her mother about the boy.

"Mother," She asked brightly as her heart pounded, "Who was that boy?"

"What boy?" Tsunade asked innocently.

"The one from yesterday. He was sitting in the lounge when I came back from school,"

Tsunade fist curled against the white table cloth,

"You know you're not supposed to ask me about my patients. There's a confidentially agreement. I can't speak about them,"

"So he's a patient?" Sakura smiled but at the same time she was crushed. If he was a patient, it was likely that she would never see him again.

Tsunade groaned, "Yes, Sakura,"

There was silence for a moment before Sakura burst out,

"Please, mother! I'm really curious about him,"

Tsunade glared at her for a second and Sakura gulped, thinking that she might have gone too far but then Tsunade sighed and said,

"Okay. I'll tell you a little but you're not to repeat this to anyone. You understand,"

Sakura nodded quickly, excited beyond words.

"His entire family was killed by his older brother when he was a small child. It turned out that his brother did this because their family was part of the mafia and his brother thought this was the only way to stop the pain their family caused. Unfortunately, Sasuke only discovered this after he killed his brother in a violent rage. After a lengthy court case, he was sent here,"

Sakura's eyes widened, "His name is Sasuke?"

"Yes…" Tsunade said, confused, "His name is Sasuke Uchiha. His brother's name was Itachi,"

"Could I maybe go see him?" Sakura suddenly asked.

Suddenly, Tsunade slammed her fist against the table, "No! Sakura! You must stay away from him!"

Sakura jumped a little from the loud sound and the menacing growl that came out of her mother's mouth.

"Why?" Sakura shouted back, "Wouldn't he benefit from having people who are the same age around him?"

"No. Sakura, he has a very, very twisted idea when it comes to woman," Tsunade shook her head gravely.

Sakura hesitated. She had never seen her mother like this.

"Why?" She asked, her voice quavering slightly.

"He… he has this idea. This obsession. It probably comes from how he lost everyone when he was so young. I mean, that obviously left him with some _extraordinary _abandonment issues. But he believes that if he ever finds himself attracted to anyone… if he ever finds himself falling in love.."

There was a pause.

"Mom..?" Sakura asked, "What will he do?"

Tsunade looked away from her daughter, "He'll set himself on fire,"


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade was terrified because she knew that Sasuke was going to come for private therapy sessions at her house today. She thought it would be okay because these types of patients only came over when Sakura was at school but then Sakura got the flu and had to stay in bed.

Tsunade chewed her lip. She could not allow Sasuke to come into to contact with Sakura. Not only was it dangerous for him but also for Sakura, especially for Sakura. Every time Tsunade saw Sasuke, a shiver would go down her spine. This boy, if such as casual term still fit, unnerved her. Whenever she cut just a tiny glimpse of those obsidian eyes she was struck with the thought that he was soulless. He was completely empty, a walking corpse, a single being who had been so consumed with hatred that it had left him hollow.

A part of Tsunade thought that he deserved to die.

So Tsunade put Sakura to bed and told her to stay in her room. She looked at her watch and grimaced. There was barely five minutes before Sasuke was about to come to his appointment. The interns were never late in transported a patient so she hurried to the door.

The door bell rung and Tsunade quickly opened the door. A tall, burly intern pushed Sasuke into the cottage.

"He tried to escape," Said the intern.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke then at the Intern and said, "Why?"

"I can't come back here," Sasuke shouted. His voice was sharp and biting as he glared at Tsunade.

She gave Sasuke an even sharper looked,

"Why not?" she snapped.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just looked around feverishly as if he was looking for something that was not there.

"Sit down, Sasuke," Tsunade said politely.

"I don't need any therapy," Sasuke growled back at her.

"You shot your older brother in a crowd of more than thirty people," Tsunade said bluntly, "You need help,"

Sasuke smirked, "You don't understand,"

"Then you should explain," Tsunade said softly and indicating to her lounge where he could take a seat. Sasuke hesitated, glared at her again, and then went and sat on the plushy couch.

Tsunade turned around to speak to the intern, "Thank you for bringing him from the main building,"

The intern scowled, "I don't understand why you insist on doing private sessions in your home,"

Tsunade laughed bitterly, "I don't. Some idiots on the council think that it's a good idea for some of the younger patients to see a bit of a 'normal' home environment every once in a while. Do you really think I want someone as dangerous as Sasuke in this house with my daughter?"

With that, Tsunade was reminded of Sasuke and she spun around only to find that he wasn't there anymore.

"Shit! You can go now," She spat at the intern who left very quickly.

Tsunade swept through the cottage, looking everywhere for Sasuke. With a pounding heart she was finally forced to look in Sakura's room and that's where she found him. _Of course that was where he would be. _

"What are you doing in here?" she said in a harsh whisper, "You're not allowed to talk to her. She's not like-,"

She stopped. For a moment, she thought Sasuke might be crying. He was shaking slightly and his fists were clenched but when he turned around, showing his face, Tsunade saw that his face was contorted in anger.

"She's dead," He barely managed to say.

Tsunade quickly looked at her sleeping daughter and saw her quite obviously breathing soundly. Tsunade wondered how Sasuke had missed that and then she realized it was because he had _expected _it. Through his eyes everyone was dead, everyone was always leaving him.

"No, Sasuke, she's not dead. She's only sleeping," Tsunade explained in a softer tone.

Sasuke frowned and looked at her again. He stared at her sleeping form until he was satisfied that she was breathing. For a moment, his features relaxed then he immediately scowled again,

"What type of person has pink hair?" he growled.

Tsunade laughed, oddly nervous, then said, "Sasuke, let's go have our session. Leave her to sleep,"

"I can't leave," Sasuke said, "If I leave, she might die,"

"Sasuke… she's not going to die,"

"Everybody dies,"

He stretched forward and motioned to touch her face but Tsunade grabbed his arm with lightning fast reflexes.

"No," She said sternly like she was scolding a puppy.

Sasuke glared at her and ripped his arm from her grip.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted.

Sakura groaned, shifting slightly as she began to wake up.

"Sasuke, come quickly, before she wakes up and sees you," Tsunade said urgently.

But Sasuke just grinned and said,

"I want her to see me,"

Sakura opened her emerald eyes. She gasped and jerked awake completely when she saw Sasuke staring down at her. She sat up quickly, clutching her blankets to her chest, staring at Sasuke. All he could think about was the way her pink hair stood up at the back, ruffled from sleep.

"It's… you?" Sakura said, smiling suddenly.

'Okay, Sasuke that's enough," Tsunade said and pulled at his arm again.

Sasuke turned around slowly and glowered at her. Tsunade found herself crumbling beneath the power of his gaze.

"I thought I told you not to touch me," He growled.

Tsunade removed her arm so quickly it was as if he had burned her.

"Leave," Sasuke said.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak. She looked at her daughter and back at the intimidating Uchiha.

"You're the one that needs to leave, Sasuke," She said sternly.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and swiftly pushed out of the room and locked the door. Tsunade proceeded to slammed her fists against the door but Sasuke ignored her, his attention was now completely on Sakura.

Her eyes followed him as he moved towards her and sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry," He said suddenly.

"You should probably let my mom in," Sakura said in a shy voice.

"I can't do that,"

"Why?"

Sasuke leaned back on the bed then he put his hand in her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. Sakura fell slightly awkward there, pressed against him while he held her so tightly when they had never spoken again but there was also a sort of underlying comfort that she could not describe.

"If I open the door, they'll take me back," He said.

"To the hospital?"

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura was a little surprised. It had somehow never crossed her mind that the hospital might not be a pleasant place. In her mind, it was the perfect place for rehabilitation but the hesitation in Sasuke voice made her realize otherwise.

He ran his fingers through her finger hair.

"Your hair is ridiculous," he snapped suddenly.

Sakura tried to shift away. She simultaneously wanted him to stay and for him to go but he just tightened his grip on her and wouldn't release her.

"Couldn't I just stay here?" He asked.

Sakura wanted to explain that he was a patient, a dangerous one, and if he stayed then it would only be worse later on. She wanted to tell him that she feared that if he stayed then he might find the urge to set himself on fire and that terrible expression of self-destruction would kill them both. She wanted to tell him to leave, that he was scaring her, that if he didn't leave now she would scream and her mother would get help and they would drag him out and punish him. She wanted to tell him that staying with her would only make it worse. She wanted to tell him all these things but instead she said,

"Of course you can stay,"

He didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arm even tighter around her. He rested her cheek against her hair and Sakura thought she felt his lips brush the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a second. Sasuke felt safe with her small, warm body pressed against his. He wanted to keep this feeling of sanctuary as long as possible. He wanted her to feel safe too, with him. He didn't want to be dangerous but he wasn't sure if it was something he could control. He could already feel his mind screaming at him, tearing itself apart, to release what was trapped itself.

You are not allowed to love, Sasuke. Set yourself on fire.

There was a louder knocking at the door that grabbed Sasuke's attention. They both sat up when they heard a gruff voice shout,

"Sasuke Uchiha! Release the hostage and come out of the room with your hands up!"

"She's not a hostage!" Sasuke screamed loudly at the door.

Sakura placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, grabbing Sasuke's attention. He looked back at her and was immediately trapped in her emerald eyes.

"Sasuke, he's probably and intern. They are trained for this sort of thing. He'll break open the door and drag you out of her. He might even drug you. Maybe you should just go with him peacefully,"

Sasuke stared at her. What she said made him hate her. Sakura could see his annoyance written on his face.

"I just… don't want you to get hurt," she said timidly.

Sasuke smiled. He shook his head, "I have a better idea,"

He stood up and walked to the window. All the windows in Sakura's room was locked for security reasons but Sasuke just punched it until it shattered, not caring that it cut his knuckles and his wrist and made blood pour around his hand like a red, netted glove. Sakura jumped at the sound of the shattering glass and covered her eyes. The people on the other side of the door froze.

"Uchiha! Stop whatever you're doing and open the door,"

Sasuke ignored them dutifully and walked over to Sakura. Without saying anything, he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. She looked up at him, unable to suppress the mixed fear and awe she was feeling.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm kidnapping you,"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Thanks for the reviews and stuff. I apologize for grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Warning: Swearing and violence.**

Sasuke sat on an overturned bucket with his jaw placed on his interlaced fingers and his elbows on his knees. His expression remained unchanged as he stared at her, unflinchingly and without embarrassment, and watched her sleep.

They were hiding in a building that Sasuke assumed had once been a shed because there were the remains of garden tools scattered aimlessly. The shed had been left to gather dust and it stunk like dead grass and oil.

They had hidden there last night. Sakura had struggled half-heartedly because deep down, she was thrilled. She didn't want to admit how much this psychopath delighted her.

It was early morning now. Sasuke had not slept but Sakura had fallen asleep the moment she found that old pile of blankets in the shed. She was still in her nightgown and her bare legs were tangled together and she held her chest to keep herself warm. Her pale pink lips were parted ever so slightly.

Sasuke stood up and stared down at her. She still would not wake. Sasuke bent down and briefly checked her pulse.

"This is insane," He said softly to himself.

Nevertheless, he walked to the back of the shed and rummaged around until he found a can of oil and a lighter. He held it in his hands and looked back at Sakura one last time.

"Why did you have to be so beautiful?" Sasuke asked her.

He stared at her again, finding that with those words he had frozen himself. It was her skin, he decided, that had eventually driven him to this point. Her skin was like porcelain. It was flawless and made Sasuke think that she had never seen enough violence or tragedy to scar her. She hadn't even been in the _sun_ long enough for it to taint her skin. What a brittle, beautiful doll, he thought.

He sighed to himself, running his fingers through his raven hair. I should get this over with, he said as if setting yourself on fire was a chore.

He walked out of the shed and stood in the forest clearing. He looked up and smiled. Sasuke Uchiha, giving up? Was that even possible? But even he had to admit that this was for the best. This way he wouldn't hurt anyone he loved and he wouldn't lose anyone. In his mind, it made perfect sense. It was a win-win situation. It was only through this terrible act of self-destruction that everyone, including him because he wasn't that selfless, would be happy.

He looked up the sky, smirking at the blinking morning sun.

Then he screwed the cap off the bottle of oil and poured it over his head. It flowed over his closed eyes and crept into his mouth. He screwed his eyes shut and spat out oil. He took a lighter out of his pocket…

"NO!"

He heard the scream just before Sakura slammed into him. Sasuke fell to the ground. He couldn't open his eyes but he could feel Sakura straddle him and keep him pinned to the ground then he felt frantic fingers on his face, trying to get the oil away from his eyes and his mouth.

Sasuke grabbed her wrists tightly opened his mouth and shouted,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

He tried to shake her off violently but she clung to his chest, curling her arms around him and letting herself get covered in oil. Sasuke growled deep inside his chest. He thought she had been asleep. Why was she suddenly there and stopping him from doing what he needed to do. He rolled over, smirking in satisfaction when he felt himself in control again.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" He yelled in her ear making her flinch and turn her face away. Sasuke saw the tears in her eyes but he didn't care. The oil dripped from his air and she face slowly like ancient honey.

"Please…" She whispered, "Don't leave me alone,"

Sasuke stared at her, unbelievably. He had never thought that he might be the one doing the abandoning, not the one being abandoned. He was blinded with anger for a moment at this obvious truth then his face split into a twisted grin.

"Then I'll take you with me," He whispered alluringly.

But Sakura knew what he meant. She screamed and began to struggle violently. He stood up, dragging her to her feet. She continued to struggle until Sasuke was half-dragging, half-carrying her. She screamed as she thrashed around and her flailing limbs hit him. Sasuke ignored her efforts completely. His strong arms wrapped around her and his face remained expressionless as he twirled the lighter in between his fingers, threatening to light the switch and set them both alight.

Suddenly, Sasuke tossed her away from him like she was a rag doll. In the split second Sakura was in mid-air, she thought he had thrown her off a cliff; it was something he would do, but then she hit the water and plunged beneath the surface.

She immediately erupted from the water, taking in a harsh breath. She looked around for Sasuke and found him chaotically laughing beside the clear, still lake he had tossed her in.

"YOU'RE FUCKING WHORE, SASUKE!" She screamed at him.

He just laughed at her. He held up the lighter then threw it in the pond.

"Happy now?" he smiled.

Sakura looked at the place where the lighter had disappeared with a soft plop.

"Yes," she said tartly.

Sasuke walked towards her, sloshing through the knee high water until he was facing her.

"I'm sorry,"

Sakura placed a delicate hand on his chest then shoved him. He stepped back unevenly.

"You shouldn't do that," she said.

"You mean set myself on fire?" Sasuke said and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"Why do you care?"

There was silence before Sakura answered in a small voice.

"I don't know."

Sasuke grinned and stepped forward,

"Yes, you do," he said, "It's because you're in love with me,"

Sakura blushed the same colour as her hair.

"Don't be absurd," Sakura said, "We just met,"

"Yet you've loved me since the first moment you met me," He said in a voice as smooth as whiskey that made Sakura's skin prickle, "Admit it, Sakura,"

He stepped forward again, their chest nearly touching. Sakura looked away.

"You can't even look at me," Sasuke said. There was hurt concealed in his smooth, unfeeling voice.

When Sakura still wouldn't look at him, he grabbed her hair and twisted her neck around until he could look into her eyes. He froze. It was if those eyes had hypnotized him and all he could do was stare into their emerald depths. Sasuke hated the effect she had on him.

His fingers moved through her wet hair and he brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. Sakura didn't break his gaze once, even when she was free to do so.

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips but before Sakura could even move, he pulled away.

"I'm going to leave now," He said and turned around and walked away. Sakura stood there for a second and watched as he turned his back and walked away.

'Wait! Sasuke-kun!" She called then ran after them.

Her feet now hit the dry ground as she ran after him. She caught up to him and reached to touch his back but before she could he spun and grabbed her arms. She froze in his grip.

"You and I shouldn't get along!" he shouted, "You should _hate _me,"

Sakura waited for his anger to calm down before she spoke.

"You're quickly becoming my favorite person, Sasuke-kun," She admitted shyly, "If you leave me here, it'll be like I'm all alone. Even if I have a family, even if I have friends, I won't be able to be happy unless I know you're happy,"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He smashed his lips against hers, almost feverishly like he was trying to convey something he knew he couldn't in words. His grip on her softened and he trailed his hands down her sides as her finger's entangled themselves in his raven hair.

He pulled her down on to the floor and positioned himself on top of her so she was encaged in his arms. He kissed her mouth then his lips trailed over her cheek, kissed her jaw-line and pecked her neck then he slowly moved his lips over her clavicle to feel her bones beneath her soft skin. He ran his hands up and down her sides, brushed the sides of her breasts with his fingers.

When he pulled away, he brushed the thick, twisted locks of wet, pink hair out of her face and said,

"Why did you have to be so beautiful?"

Tsunade sat with a permanent scowl etched on her face.

"I don't understand why you haven't found them," She snapped.

The man before her was heavily scarred and bandaged but no one had ever discovered the source of his injuries. Tsunade knew him and she hated him with a passion. His name was Danzou and he was the owner and founder of the Hospital.

"Sasuke Uchiha is known to be elusive," He sighed, detesting her tone.

"And my daughter?" Tsunade snapped, "She's really not that elusive. She has pink hair for god's sake,"

"I will not accept your tone. You will learn respect or you will be fired and your daughter and that Uchiha will be classified as dead,"

Tsunade scowled but bit her tongue,

"I'll do anything if you help my daughter. What do you want me to do?" She said as respectively as she could.

Danzou smiled wickedly and said,

"I want you to stop pretending that that pink-haired patient is your daughter,"


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad I like the twist. I hope this chapter lives up to any expectations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Sasuke had never slept so well. He usually stayed up all night then fell asleep during the course of the day like some nocturnal animal but that night, he couldn't resist sleeping next to Sakura. If only to try it out once, he wanted to see if he could do it. He wanted to know if could allow someone that close to him. He had to know if he could cradle someone as they slept and make them feel safe.

When he woke up he regretted it immediately. They had slept facing each other with their arms around one another. Sasuke had buried his face in the nape of her neck for the entire night to inhale the milky scent of her skin through deep breaths.

When Sasuke drew back after he woke up, she gave a soft moan of protest and tightened her grip on his shirt. Instinctively, Sasuke froze so he would not wake her and the frown on her face ceased as she returned to a deep sleep. He watched her for a bit, regret settling heavily in his chest.

You're not supposed to let people so close, he thought. You're not like them. You're not supposed to let people this close.

But Sakura was already there, in his arms, in his heart and he hated her for it. He hated that he could have fought her way in so effortlessly like everything else she had done so elegantly.

He reached forward to brush a lock of pink hair from her face but he froze before he touched her. For a moment he thought he was hallucinating Sakura was being pulled backwards slowly. Then she opened her eyes and screamed as her entire body was dragged away, ripped from his arms.

"SAKURA!" He shouted.

He sprung up to his feet and looked around. He was surrounded by interns and doctors with covered faces, ropes and injections filled with sickly-looking liquid. So of them were carrying straight-jackets or crude ropes. There were at least twenty of them, menacing and faceless.

Sakura was twisted in the arms of a particularly large intern. He had a bulbous hand over Sakura's small mouth and his other hand was curled around her arm so tightly it bruised her porcelain skin.

Sasuke was shaking in anger at the thought of a splash of dark blue on her beautiful porcelain skin.

"Let her go!" He shouted, "She's mine. You're not allowed to touch her,"

Sakura struggled, looking at Sasuke with the eyes of a chased animal. Her screams were muffled and it looked like the intern who was holding on to her was choking her. In Sasuke mind, he saw the intern having a twisted grin beneath his mask and he looked at Sakura like she was a piece of meat.

Sakura bit the interns hand and flew out of his grip. Despite himself, Sasuke opened his arms to her and let her fold herself inside, burying her face into his chest.

"It's okay," he cooed softly to her, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. No one allowed touch you, except for me,"

"Uchiha Sasuke, let patient 52 go immediately!"Shouted a gruff voice.

Patient 52?

The circle of interns around them started to close on them. Sasuke tightened his grip on her.

"Whatever happens, meet me at the main gates in three days," He whispered in her ear. He felt her give a small nod against his chest.

Gloved hands began to tear them apart. Sakura cried when they stuck the large into her neck and all Sasuke could think of, in his hollowed out mind that screeched and tore at his skull, was that the needle was going to leave its mark on the skin he adored so much.

Sakura woke up chained to a chair. She pulled at her bounds but it was useless, they were too tight. The door opened and Sakura's face jerked up in time to see her mother enter the room.

"Mom?" She asked, "Why am I here? Why am I tied up? Am I… am I in the main house?"

Tsunade didn't say anything for awhile. She was shocked about how much Sakura had changed. Her face was dirty, her hair was covered in oil and there were scratches and bruises on her arms. What had changed most of all, though, were Sakura's eyes. The emerald stillness that it had required in the extensive therapy had been ignited with a feverish desire. Tsunade sighed mentally. All her hard work had been destroyed by one boy.

"Sakura… yes, you're in the Hospital," Tsunade said softly.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"You live here,"

There was silence then Sakura burst out laughing.

"No, I live with you. You're my mother. Stop trying to pollute my reality with your lies,"

Tsunade sat down at the other end of the table. She put her elbows on the surface then put her face in her hands in dismay.

"You were doing so well," She said bitterly.

"Mom, you're scaring me," Sakura whimpered.

"I'm not your mother,"

"What are you talking about? Of course you're my mother!"

"Think about, Sakura," Tsunade muttered, "Think back two years,"

Sakura fell silent. She looked around feverishly. She pulled at her bounds until they cut her wrists. Suddenly she began to sob then she began to scream,

"SASUKE! SASUKE! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

As Sakura continued to scream her lungs out Tsunade said, "You were doing so well. We nearly let you go home. You were my greatest success. I almost drove you sane,"

"SASUKE! GET ME OUT! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"He can't hear you," Tsunade said.

Sakura fell silent at those words then whispered hoarsely with a murderous taint in her voice,

"What have you done with him?" She asked terrified.

Tsunade ignored her and continued talking, "I took you into my home, Sakura. I wanted to prove that you could be rehabilitated. I gave you so much. I gave you a home,"

"Why am I here? Why am I here? Why am I here?" Sakura repeated the words over and over again, choked on sobs.

"You're different from Sasuke. There is no big trauma in your life. You were born like this. This is who you are and I was a fool to think that I could save you from it. You'll always be like this. You have always been like this. Nobody knows why, not me, but one day when you were three years old you killed a cat,"

"I'm in here because I killed I _cat?" _Sakura spat.

Tsunade laughed, "I wish that was the only reason but when you were ten years old you set your house on fire and when asked you admitted that you knew everyone was inside. That's why you were sent here. That's why you're in here, Sakura. You don't remember,"

Sakura shook her head, "You're lying. I wouldn't do something like that,"

_But I would. _

Sakura flinched when she heard the clear voice inside her head. It was like something else was in there and it was waking up.

"I don't feel well," She said although physically she felt fine. She felt like something was scratching at her skull from the inside. She felt her nose begin to bleed for no particular reason. Unable to use her hands, the blood dripped over her mouth and down her chin when she lifted her head to glare at her false mother, Tsunade was frightened by the terrifying look in Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" She asked in a threatening way.

"Sasuke is dead,"

Everything was still like it was suspended in the air then it collapsed as Sakura started laughing manically and half way through she began to sob. Tsunade stood up and looked down and the girl she had so desperately tried to fix then she swept out of the room.

In the hallway, she could still hear Sakura's insane sobs. She looked up at Danzou who was waiting in the hall with a smug look on his face.

"Please don't make me do this," She begged.

"It's what's best for both of them," he said.

Tsunade glared at him as she walked down the hall and into another room that looked exactly like the one she had just left.

And in that room, Sasuke was bound to the chair.

"Where is she?" He asked immediately, "Have you touched her?"

"She's dead, Sasuke,"

His eyebrows crease together slightly and he fell silent. He didn't move until they dragged him to a padded cell.

_Whatever happens, meet me at the main gates in three days. _

**(A/N): sorry for the grammar mistakes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Sakura's part is in italics. Sakura and Sasuke are about sixteen/seventeen. Sakura has just been at the hospital a lot longer than Sasuke, apparently most of her life, since she set fire to her house and killed her parents when she was young, about ten years old. Sasuke has only been at the hospital for a couple of months. Also, I'm sorry about the comma mistake. It's a habit. I've tried to fix it so it'll probably not be in this chapter. This is the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Sasuke sat in the corner of his padded cell with his head in his hands. He gripped his raven hair. He hadn't moved since they brought him there three hours ago. He didn't want to think about Sakura so, of course, she was the only thing on his mind. He kept on remembering the way she had stopped him at his most self-destructive moment. He kept on thinking about how he needed her to make himself feel sane. He thought that maybe, just maybe, she could drive him sane.

Why did she have to die?

He heard the door open and looked up. He saw Tsunade walk into his cell with a grim expression on her face. She looked like she wanted to apologise to him for some reason.

"Where is she?" He snapped. His voice was hoarse.

"Sasuke, we've already told you. She's dead. Remember?" She said sadly.

"I don't… I don't believe you," He said suddenly. He wasn't entirely sure wherever he truly didn't believe her or if he simply didn't want to believe.

"Sasuke…it's better if you just believe that she's dead."

"Where the _fuck_ is she?" He snapped.

"Sasuke. Just, admit that she's dead,"

"No. I will never believe you. Tell me where she is. What are you doing to her?"

Tsunade didn't speak. She just bit her lip.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, please, you're only to cause herself more pain,"

"Tell me where she is,"

"She's insane, Sasuke. She's completely schizophrenic. She had this other side of her. Part of her was just an ordinary, sweet girl but her other side was anger, dark… murderous."

There was stillness in the air then Sasuke handsome face fell into a twisted grin.

"That explains everything. That explains why I love her," He said.

Tsunade looked at him, completely baffled.

"So psychoboy falls in love with psychogirl," Sasuke smiled, "Is that really such a surprise?"

Tsunade gave a heavily sarcastic smile, "I suppose it isn't."

Sasuke unfolded himself as he stood up, his bones creaking. He glared at him with his whole demented soul.

"Tell me where is she," Sasuke commanded.

Tsunade sighed, "Sasuke. I tried to stop them. I wanted to safe-,"

"I don't need any pathetic excuses. Just tell me where she is,"

Sasuke didn't want to Tsunade to know how happy he actually was, that he was really grinning from ear to ear. For the first time in a very, very long time he had hope. His hope that he could find Sakura and get her out of this place.

"She's in room 52," Tsunade admitted sadly.

"But that's…" Sasuke said. He had heard rumors about room 52. Rumors that had been proven to be true.

"Lobotomy,"

Sasuke ripped out of the room. Tsunade didn't even try to stop him. She just stood there and let him go.

He ran down the hall, up the stairs. He ran until his muscles seemed to burn and then he ran some more.

_They picked her up and dragged her to the sterile room with the number fifty-two painted black on the white door. _

Sasuke ran around a corner only to be faced with two, masked interns.

_They threw her in a chair. She was so tired, too tired to fight back. All she could see were flashes of Sasuke's face. All she could feel were his lips on her skin._

Sasuke rammed into them. He punched the one in the jaw, breaking it with the spluttering of blood then he spun to the other one and kicked him full in the chest. The intern's skull hit the wall with a crack but Sasuke didn't look back. He was already tearing down the hall.

_They strapped her wrists to the armrests of the chair. They forced her head right up so she could see them. The doctors. The doctors dressed in white with haunting expressions on their etched features. Everything seemed very white. _

Sasuke ran up some stairs at full speed. He ran to the floor room 52 was on. He ran down the hall.

_They tied Sakura's head to the back of the chair and forced her eyes open. One doctor picked up an ice pick and walked towards her while the other doctors held her down. Fear suddenly raged through her like an electric shock. She began to struggle against her bounds and scream loudly. _

He reached the white door with the number 52 painted on in black letters. Sasuke didn't hesitate to slam through it.

_The doctor put the ice pick to Sakura's wide, shaking emerald eye. _

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

There was silence. The room was empty except for a scarred man wrapped in bandages.

"Danzou…" Sasuke growled.

"You should be in a padded cell," Danzou smirked.

"Where is she?" Sasuke shouted. He was trembling, partly because of anger and partly because of exhaustion.

"She's in the room across the hall," Danzou said tonelessly, "At least, what's left of her is,"

Sasuke's brow creased but other than that he didn't betray any of the torturous emotions he was feeling. He turned and walked out of the door.

He stared at the door across the hallway for a long time before he built up the courage to walk in. He pressed a flat palm against it and slowly, very slowly, he walked in.

"Sakura?" He asked.

There was no answer but he could see her violently pink hair above a pile of blankets on the bed. He walked slowly towards her.

"Sakura?" He tried again in vain. She would not answer him.

He put a hand on her shoulder. He shook it slightly but still she would not move.

"Please," He choked on a suppressed sob, "Please look at me,"

He climbed into the bed with her and lay facing her still face. He stroked her cheek.

Her expression was dead. Her eyes were dead. It was only the subtly movement of her chest that betrayed that she was even alive.

He put a stray lock of pink hair behind her ear. He put his forehead against hers and lay there until their breathing became in sync.

Danzou stood in the doorway and Tsunade walked up to him and together they watched the heartbreaking scene for a moment.

"He should be taken back to his cell," Danzou said suddenly.

Tsunade shook her head, "He's not going anywhere. We might as well have lobotomized him too,"

"I'm am terribly sorry that your so-called innovative therapeutic technique didn't work. It would've put this hospital ahead of its competitors,"

Tsunade looked away so Danzou would not see that tears had sprung into his eyes.

"It's strange though," He murmured, "Why did they become so inseparable in the end?"

Tsunade smiled bitterly, "They were psychoboy and psychogirl, what did we think was going to happen?"

The end.

**(A/N): it was marked tragedy so I'm not going to apologise… okay, I'm really sorry. I know that psychoboy/psychogirl thing was corny but I couldn't resist. Thank you all so much for the reviews. You made my day everyday so that was great and stuff. **


End file.
